


Fun At The Fair

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: The couple go to the fair.





	Fun At The Fair

“Oh, come on, Dean! I wanna go on the Ferris wheel”, y/n pleaded, grabbing Dean’s hand and leading him to the queue.

“Really? This is why you made me drive here? I hate fairs”, Dean groaned.

“Stop being so boring and have some fun for once. No one’s tryna kill us right now. So we should make the most of our time”, y/n replied.

Dean rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. 

He was always a little childish. 

Not immature, but just like the Winchesters, he never had a normal childhood. 

So he would always freak out over the things most children did, like fairs and trick or treating. 

He was a strange one. 

But Dean loved him, so he didn’t mind one bit.

“Fine. But next time, I get to pick what we do”, he said.

“Ok. And what exactly will we be doing? Fixing up Baby for the thousandth time”, y/n sassed. 

“Baby is a masterpiece. You should be honoured I let you work on her”.

Y/n scoffed, sniggering lightly. 

Dean was way too obsessed with that damn car. 

It was slightly creepy at times.

“And, no. I was thinking, maybe we could get Cas to send us off somewhere”.

Dean stepped forward and wrapped his arms around y/n’s waist, his mouth right next to his ear.

“We can stay in bed all day and night. Maybe use some of those handcuffs and whips we bought”, he said, nibbling on y/n’s earlobe.

Y/n began blushing. 

Dean always managed to get to him. 

Even though they’d been dating for two years now, Dean would always know exactly what to say.

“You’re such a kinky little freak, aren’t you”, y/n whispered as he connected his lips with Dean’s, tongues entering mouths. 

People were staring at the couple, some slightly disgusted, but Dean and y/n couldn’t give less of a shit. 

If people didn’t like it, that was their problem.

Finally, the line began moving and the two men got onto the Ferris wheel as the bar locked them in place.

“Why do you even like these things?” Dean wondered.

“I mean, look at it", y/n replied as they got higher and higher, staring down at everything. 

“You can see everything. All the lights. All the people. It’s beautiful”.

Dean looked at y/n with love in his eyes. 

Leaning towards his face, he placed a lingering kiss on his boyfriend’s soft cheek, feeling him smile at it.

“I love you”.

“Love you too, Deanie”, y/n replied.

Suddenly, the wheel jerked to a stop, the power cutting out all over the fair.

“Oh my god. You have got to be kidding me. Seriously, y/n?” Dean whined, not wanting to stay trapped up at the top for long.

“You had to take us to this shitty, broken down fair?”

“Umm, excuse me? **_How the hell was I supposed to know that?_** Besides, I know you wanted to come as well. Don’t try and make out like you weren’t excited”.

Y/n could see straight through Dean. 

He knew every little thing about him. 

So Dean knew he couldn’t respond by denying it.

“Well, what are we supposed to do now?”

“I have a pretty good idea”, y/n said, before claiming Dean’s lips. 

They began a heavy make out session, entering each other’s mouths, feeling each other’s bodies, dicks hard at this point, but being held down by the metal bar.

This lasted for five minutes, until the power came back on. 

As soon as they got off, y/n grabbed Dean’s rough, calloused hands and dragged him away.

“I suggest we go visit Baby’s backseat”, he whispered, biting at his lip. 

Dean couldn’t wait for those to be his teeth. 

He knew y/n got a little wild when he was this horny. 

It was something he absolutely loved. 

He was in for one hell of a ride. 

Well, y/n would be, seeing as he would be doing the riding. 


End file.
